High School Idol!
by luckyducky93
Summary: Gabriella and Troy try out for American Idol! Will the competition make or break their relationship? Will the farmgirl Jenny ruin it all? Or will she make it better?
1. Intro

Intro

"What did you say, Taylor?"

"You heard me, Gabriella, American Idol is coming to Albuquerque!"

"And you think what?"

"That you and Troy should try out!"

Troy walked up to the friends, leaning on Gabriella's locker, grinning.

"American Idol! Duh! It's coming on Saturday!"

"Why don't you want to try out, Gab?"

"Well…" Gabriella looked at her feet, embarrassed. "Simon's mean."

"Only to people who can't sing!" Taylor chimed in.

"Fine!" Gabriella said finally.

* * *

In the Waiting Room at the Auditions

Gabriella wiped her sweaty palms on her light blue jeans. Troy patted her on the shoulder. "You nervous?"

"Just a little."

"Well, aren't we all?" A voice next to her said with a Texas drawl. Gabriella turned to see a girl with titan hair, brown eyes and freckles sprinkled all across her face. She gave Gabriella a bright smile and stuck out her hand. "Jenny Swift. Nice ta meet 'cha." Gabriella noticed this girl wasn't nervous. "Gabriella Montez." Jenny looked pointedly at Troy. "Oh, and I'm Troy Bolton."

"Nice to meet you both. What are ya'll going to sing?"

Gabriella piped up, "I'm gonna sing 'A Thousand Miles."

"Oh, Gawd, I love that song! What about you, Troy?"

"I haven't decided."

"Oh, good!" Jenny started to laugh. "Me either! I can't decide between, like, three songs!"

"Which songs?"

"Passenger Seat by SHeDAISY, Safe in the Arms of Love by my personal fave, Martina McBride, or Jesus Take the Wheel by Carrie Underwood, aka the BEST American Idol ever to live!"

"Country girl?" Gabriella asked with a laugh.

"You betcha!" Jenny said with a wink. "So, do ya think you'll go to Hollywood?"

"No." Gabriella said.

"Yes she will. She and I starred in our school's musical," Troy cut in.

"Ohhh…which was it?" Jenny asked eagerly.

"One that a girl in our school composed. Why?"

"Wow, cool. Oh, and because I starred in Annie last year. It was so much fun!" Jenny said with a giggle.

"Next!" One of producers called Gabriella to come in the dreaded audition room. She turned pale and walked toward the room. She stuck her sweaty hand out to open the door, took a deep breath, and pulled the door open.

* * *

Inside the Audition Room

Gabriella walked in with as much gusto as she could work up. She got to the center on the room and smiled sweetly to the judges. "What's your name, sweetie?" Paula started her. "Oh..sorry! My name's Gabriella Montez, and I will be singing 'A Thousand Miles' by Vanessa Carlton."

"Makin' my way downtown,

walkin' fast, faces pass and I'm homebound.

Starin' blankly ahead, just makin' my way,

makin' a way through the crowd."

Simon put up his hand, telling her to stop. Gabriella's face fell.

"Paula." He said in his far-too-familiar British accent.

"I thought it was really good. You're so sweet. You definitely have my vote, sweetheart. What about you Randy?"

"Yo, dawg. I thought it was pitchy in a few spots, but otherwise very well done! Simon?"

"Umm…listen, Gabriella."

"Yes?" Gabriella said timidly.

"The only problem is that you were pitchy in a lot of places, so it's going to be a no from me."

"Well," Paula said reassuringly. "It's two against one, so you're going to Hollywood!"

Gabriella jumped up and down over and over again. "Thank you so much!" She ran the best she could in her heels and grabbed the golden ticket. She opened the door and rushed into Troy's arms. "I made it!" She screamed. Troy congratulated her as she jumped up and down even more. Jenny winked at her and said, "Hey, girly, great job." Then the producer called Troy's name and he went into the audition room…

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!

Katie


	2. Troy and Jenny's Audition

Disclaimer: As you all probably know, I do not own HSM, or else I would be working on making another one instead of writing fan fic.

* * *

Inside the Audition Room

Troy went to the middle of the audition room and said, "I'm Troy Bolton and I am going to sing 'I'll Be' by Edwin McClain.

"Rain falls angry on the tin roof

As we lie awake in my bed

You're my survival, you're my living proof

My love is alive and not dead."

Paula put her hand up, nodding her head contently. "Simon."

Simon shifted in his chair. "I think, that, if we let you in, you'd by relying on your looks in the later rounds. No from me, Troy."

"Really, Simon?" Paula said. "Because I thought it was very well done. Yes from me. Randy?"

"Yo, Troy, I'll have to agree with…" Troy held his breath. 'Please, please, please…' "Paula. You're going to Hollywood, dawg!" Troy gave a small bow and thanked the judges as he grabbed his ticket and ran out of the room smiling. Gabriella gave him a huge hug.

"We get to go to Hollywood together!" She squealed. Jenny just looked on with a grin.

"Can we leave now?" Troy asked. He wanted to tell Chad, but he didn't have his phone.

"No way! Jen still has to go!" Gabriella protested. "Just call Chad!"

"I don't have my…" He trailed off as Jenny threw her rhinestone covered flip phone at him.

"Nice catch," Jenny called back as she opened the door.

* * *

Audition Room

"Hey ya'll!" Jenny called as she walked into the room.

Paula smiled and said, "You must be Jennifer Swift."

"Yes ma'm, but can you please call me Jenny?"

"What are you going to sing, Jenny?"

"Jesus, Take the Wheel by the best American Idol, Carrie Underwood."

"Okay, great."

"She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention  
She was goin' way too fast  
Before she knew it she was spinnin on thin black sheet of glass  
She saw both their lives flash before her eyes  
She didn't even have time to cry  
She was so scared, she threw her hands up in the air

Jesus take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
'Cause I can't do this on my own  
I'm letting go  
Give me one more chance  
Save me from this road I'm on  
Jesus take the wheel."

Jenny was very surprised that she stopped before the judges stopped her. She smiled, trying to get them to say something.

"Yo, Jenny, that was great! Have you ever had any musical training before?"

"I was in Annie last year."

"Yes from me." Randy finished. "Paula?"

"Yes. Simon?"

"Jenny, listen." Jenny rolled her eyes. She knew those lines!

"I thought it was very average. I'm going to give you a yes, though."

"Three yeses! You're going to Hollywood!" Paula exclaimed

"Whoo!" Jenny cried rushing forward to hug the judges. She hugged all three, then grabbed her ticket and went outside. "Gabby! I made it!" She hugged Gabriella and jumped up and down. "I get to go on a plane! Cool!" Troy looked at her in disbelief.

"You've never been on a plane?"

"Hello? I grew up on a farm in Texas. Of course I've never been on a plane! I've never even been on a bus! I walked to school!"

Gabriella and Troy just laughed. This Jenny was quite a character!

* * *

Thank you to all the peeps who reviewed last chapter! 

Troypay.4.ever- I love American Idol too! Simon's my FAVORITE!

JUST.like.KINDERGARTENx3- Maybe it will, maybe it won't…muwahahaha!

silverstagbeauty- I don't really know how to respond…other than…um…like your penname

love RUSH- Troy didn't sing Getcha Head in the Game because the judges hate when people sing original songs, and it was in a brand new musical, so they wouldn't know it.

dancerlittle- Thanky thanky!

nomad247- Troy did make it! Whoo!

sweet-x-paradise- I did!

ZacEfronLuver- Thank yous! Love your screenie! Zac is hott!

Xblankstare- That's were I got the idea! From a dream…wowie. I thought I was going CRA-ZY!

Please review! Thanks for reading! Sorry, this chappy somehow got deleted...how, I have no idea.

Katie


End file.
